


Astray | A Stray

by denilmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Open to Interpretation, Unreliable Narrator, Unreliable narrator (the naif), a cat's POV is cute right, i think, some cuteness within
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: Amidst the cool spring rain was warmth as his hand reached for me. It was familiar yet foreign, and cautiously comfortable under the soft caress, I moved closer. The attention, dare I say affection, felt lovely and I turned eyes up to the person. His hair reminded me of sunlight, of buttercups and dandelions growing in my favorite field and he sighed. “Iggy'll kill me if I bring home a cat… but I can't just leave you here… not on a night like this. What do you think?”---Or: sometimes families are chosen.---A glimpse at Prompto and Ignis through a cat's eyes.





	Astray | A Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Um... that rating is, in fact, correct. Deni has written something for *General Audiences*  
> And of course it would be these soft boys. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!

I lived happily on my own… well, not always happily. For a long time there was warmth and comfort, laughter and soft hands, and then one day it was just _gone_. I cried, but no one ever came for me like they had so many times before.

Ever adaptable, it was me against the world from that point out. Roaming the streets, I gathered food where I could, sought shelter from sun, rain, and wind. I made a few friends. And a few enemies, too, and the dog on the corner across the street from the convenience store barked at me every day. But it was my new routine. Every day I would go out and venture across the city streets and get into trouble and explore and play (there was one field full of flowers and butterflies that I could laze in all day). Every night as the sun began its descent I, too, would begin my trip back home. After a few weeks, that dog barking at me was like a welcome home, if a welcome home was followed by a sentiment on how much he'd love to bite me.

That's how life was for many moons, until _he_ appeared. It was dark and rainy and my shelter wasn't holding up. I knew I'd have to find a new place to live, and soon, but getting out in the weather was near impossible and any idiot in it was just that - an idiot.

“Oh... _oh_. Hey there little guy. You poor thing you're getting soaked. And you look like you haven't eaten in days…”

Amidst the cool spring rain was warmth as his hand reached for me. It was familiar yet foreign, and cautiously comfortable under the soft caress, I moved closer. The attention, dare I say affection, felt lovely and I turned eyes up to the person. His hair reminded me of sunlight, of buttercups and dandelions growing in my favorite field and he sighed. “Iggy'll kill me if I bring home a cat… but I can't just leave you here… not on a night like this. What do you think?”

What did I think? All I heard was the word home, and that was enough. This Iggy character would certainly adapt, and my opinion of such echoed in the alleyway.  He laughed with a sound that tinkled like little bells and scooped me up into his arms. Tucked inside his jacket, I was dry and warm and the consistently stroking fingers were comforting. Going with this person seemed like a good idea so far, I thought.

Dozing off in his hold, I woke only when he stopped outside the door. He scratched under my chin with a soft sigh. “Alright, let's give him the biggest, saddest eyes we can and he can't say no, okay?”

The first thing I noticed when the door opened was the _smells_ . There was food inside and it smelled wonderful - spicy, rich, _warm_. “Hey Iggy! I uh… I hope you don't mind, but I brought a guest for dinner…”

The person that peered out of the kitchen was tall, and obviously unamused as he saw me. He sighed heavily. “Prompto, a cat? We didn't have room for the last stray you picked up, what makes you think we have room for _this_ one?”

“But Pepper was different, she had a broken leg. I couldn't leave the pup out there limping and cold,” the buttercup boy, Prompto, replied with a pout. “And we found her a home. We could do the same for this little fella.”

This Ignis stared long and hard; his eyes were sharp and green like the canopies of trees I slept under, but he looked far less fun. His stare ventured back and forth between us before he sighed. “Alright. I was in the process of making dinner, I suppose I could fix a bit extra for him.” He moved closer and then paused, exasperation pulling on his features. “You're soaking wet, the both of you. Stay there, shoes off, and I'll get towels.”

Prompto kept hold of me and murmured he'd take care of me with a soft chuckle as he toed off his soggy shoes. The other man returned, lips turned in a soft smile as he dropped a towel over Prompto's head with an amused sound. The blond shot a beaming smile at him and I was dazzled by its brilliance. The other man must have been, too, because he leaned in and kissed him. The towel I was nestled in was fluffy and quickly warmed, and as I groomed myself the two talked and more of that tinkling laughter filled the air. But then, so did the sizzling sound of meat being seared.

Fingers stroked over the top of my head. “You are one lucky cat, Iggy is one of the best cooks I've ever known.”

A small dish was given to me as I was set on the floor. They sat at the table together, leaving me to sniff it out curiously. After nibbling at the offered food and discovering exactly what it was I was in heaven, a soft purr rumbling as I happily ate away.

“Prompto, darling?”

“Yes, Iggy?”

“He sleeps on your side of the bed.”

* * *

 

Bed, as it turned out, was quite lavish. I thought I had been living comfortably before, but it had been a lie. The blankets were warm and Prompto sweetly pet my head, scratching by my ear and rubbing a finger under my chin. It felt really nice to be warm, and dry, and the center of attention. The cozy little corner of the bed was more than enough and I kneaded it as I began to settle. Prompto chuckled and pet behind my ear  “Aww Iggy, look, you might have someone to help you make bread.”

With a short sigh he reached forward and gave my head a quick pat. “I'm afraid he'll have to stick to his own brand of biscuits,” he remarked as he headed off to the closet.

Being in new surroundings, even though grateful, I couldn't help but be a little cautious, especially when the lights were turned off. Too many shadows and new sounds kept taking my attention. The shift of a leg, soft whispers to one another, and snores kept bringing me back from the brink of sleep until I was too drowsy to fight it any longer.

In the coming days, Ignis would say things like “This was supposed to be temporary,” and yet I was shown to my own litter box and I was given a collar (that I still didn't like, but Prompto only fawned and took pictures).

“Any word on a home?” he would ask over dinner preparations, and then provide me with my own dish to eat as they dined together.

“Just a few more days then.”  And Prompto would take me in those arms of his that I was becoming familiar with and nuzzle me. He would say that he was trying to find me parents that would love me, and then he'd toss me a little toy mouse or some string and the concept of another home was forgotten. I mean this one was pretty nice after all.

I didn't know what Ignis or my buttercup boy did for a living, nor did I really care. Seeing them together in their morning routine, they looked liked colors from the opposite side of the light spectrum that had found a way to come together and birth something new. They were so very opposite, it was curious, but I was partial to the one who found me. He dressed brightly, and all the straps were fun to paw and chew at. I liked the way he looked when he was ready, flashing me a big smile and then petting my head before leaving through the door.

Even though Ignis’ food was amazing, Prompto played with me and would stroke my fur, and he'd taken to letting me sleep curled up near his middle, fingers buried under my chin. And sometimes, I would feel another hand upon my head in a shorter caress.

“Goodnight my love.”

“G'night Iggy.”

Sometimes different noises rose in the bedroom. Above the traffic beyond the walls, above the sound of my own purr and the snoring, sometimes there were sniffles. Sometimes there were angry murmurs and broken pleas that sent a red flag wild and high. Sometimes there was nothing but a gasp and a heaving sob. But there was always softness in the end.

_“It's okay, I've got you...”_

_“It's just a dream, darling...”_

_“It's me , Iggs, just me…”_

_“Ssh, everything is alright. It was only a nightmare. I'm here…”_

In those following moments I would lie there, watching them warily as they pet each other. Sometimes Ignis would ask for forgiveness, sometimes it was Prompto, but the end was always the same as they fell back asleep in each other's arms, a gentle caress to my head to let me know that things were okay.

And sometimes I wasn't allowed in the bedroom at all. Much different cries came on those nights, but I couldn't be bothered to try and investigate, not when I had my own little house to climb through. Sleeping in the top nest wasn't near as comfortable as the bed, but in the morning both Buttercup and Specs would greet me affectionately, and the more intimidating of the two would even let me in his lap and pet my ear while he drank coffee. I almost felt like their cat in those moments.

The world continued to turn and spring became summer. The yard became my prowling grounds as I chased insects. There weren't any wildflowers here, but there was a nice garden to play in (even if Ignis shooed me from it from time to time). Prompto would watch me a lot, lifting some device to his face every now and then. This was definitely my favorite so far - cicadas singing at dusk, fireflies emerging, chasing crickets - and a cat could really get used to this place.

One day, shortly after leaving, Prompto returned. He scooped me up in his arms and told me that I was going to help him. What help I could be, I wasn't sure, but he seemed content with my company as he worked to decorate the bedroom. He let me play with balls of scrunched up wrapping paper, and gave me little tastes as he cooked in the kitchen. Music drifted through the air and sometimes he sang along. I loved his voice as he sang and played with me, it felt like home.

But as the sun kissed the horizon and dipped below it, even his infectious energy seemed to fizzle. Tilting my head, I regarded him as he paced about the house, checking out the window every so often. And then the phone rang. He shut me out of the bedroom, but I could hear him. He sounded in distress and I could only helplessly mewl outside the door; just as buttercup had been there for me, I wished to let him know that he wasn't alone. After what felt like a very long time he emerged. His heavy stomps sent me running; I didn't want to get caught underfoot of _that_. I watched as he dragged a blanket and pillow to the couch, muttering angry words. I had never seen sunshine look more like a blazing inferno and I cowered as he reached for me.

“You sleep with me tonight,” he mumbled and lifted me.

He curled up with me in bed, his arms unintentionally cradling me too tight, too close. As I struggled to get away I heard the most peculiar broken sound and then he just... let me go. When I turned to look at him, it was to find him covering his face, lips trembling as tears stained his cheeks. Carefully, I came closer, inch by inch until I was at his side. I didn't know what happened, but I knew that he wasn't the one at fault. Prompto was warm and kind, and I nuzzled against him, staying close all night.

In the morning, when we walked out and Prompto found the blankets and pillow still thrown haphazardly over the sofa where he left them, he cried again, falling into the pile. Not knowing what else to do, I hopped up beside him, telling him that things would be okay, that he still had me in the only way I knew how. This time, I didn't try to wriggle free as he held me close, his tears soaking into my fur.

When Ignis did return, even I could feel the tension. How could he make Prompto cry like that? I avoided him like that big scary dog I used to pass every day. I hid under the table as he followed my buttercup through the house. Their angry words, the increasing volume of their yelling, made me scared, and I curled into a tight ball, hoping for it to pass quickly.

That evening I finally ventured out from under the table. There was silence and darkness, and panic gripped me. I softly meowed, listening for some response, for that beautiful voice to call me close, but there was nothing. Again. _Again_ … Was I left again?

I pawed at the bedroom door, pushing it open. In the dimness of the lamp light I saw them topple over, my buttercup squished beneath Ignis, and finding some courage I jumped up onto the bed. He was _not_ going to keep hurting him, but then Prompto smiled, his hands lifting to stroke through Ignis’ hair. He cupped the back of his head.

“I love you, Iggy.”

“I… am not worthy of your forgiveness, or your love, for how awfully I treated you.” His fingers clutched onto his glasses held in his hand, his face buried into Prompto's chest.

“Yes, you are. You are worthy of so much more than you realize. I only wish… you would talk to me. You're not facing this alone anymore. Don't push me away, Iggs.”

He nodded gently. “I will do my best.”

Prompto smiled again, his gaze brightening as he saw me. He took a hand away to scratch just under my chin. “I know you will, you always do. Just…” he sighed, eyes welling with tears, “when it gets too hard, let me help.” His hand pulled away to wipe at his face and he sniffled.

Ignis nodded against him once more, his shoulders trembling as he hugged him, and I realized that Prompto wasn’t just warmth and comfort and security for me, but for Ignis, too. All this time, he had been a stray as well. Feeling braver, I lifted a paw and set it against his cheek with a soft meow. It startled the man and Prompto's tinkling laughter brought life to the room. Ignis smiled through the tears in his eyes and pet me. With a soft purr, I leaned into the caress and then watched as they kissed and reconciled.

Summer slowly faded, its warmth lingering even as the sky started to get darker sooner. There were no more murmurs of finding me a home. The three of us ate and slept together, and every morning I followed them to the door to collect my kisses and pets before they left for the day. Even when winter moved in and left the foyer chilly beneath my paws, I was there every day to say goodbye. And I was waiting for them with every jingle of keys at the lock in the evening. Most days Prompto was home first, but sometimes… sometimes It was Ignis holding me in his arms, welcoming him home with a kiss and a smile before lifting me to say hello.

“My two favorite boys!”

It turned out, I wasn't _their_ cat in the end after all, but rather Prompto had saved both Ignis and myself, and we were _his_. Curling into the middle of the bed, nestled in the warmth of their bodies as they cuddled, I settled in for another night. Two separate strokes caressed over me as they said their goodnights. A cat could definitely get used to this.


End file.
